Black Friday Chaos
by rockyshadow
Summary: Lois and Clark are going shopping on the day after Thanksgiving known as Black Friday and things get a little chaotic


Disclaimer: I don't own anything Smallville related  
>Short summary: Lois and Clark are going shopping on the day after Thanksgiving known as Black Friday and things get a little chaotic<p>

Lois was awake at 3 am so she and Clark could take advantage of some sales at the department stores that started at 4 am. This was the only day she willingly got up at this hour since moving to Metropolis. She wanted to ensure that they got only the best presents this year for their friends and family. She was even more alert this year. She had the list in her hand and some fliers too. She liked to get there in the morning and just grab whatever she could find that she believed was the perfect present. After what happened last year though that might not be the best strategy.

Clark of course being a raised on a farm was already wide awake. He had no problem with Lois subjecting herself to the shopping masses because he knew that if she got into trouble he could help her, whether it was in a regular way that any man helped their wife with the shopping or with his super abilities. He hoped that it wouldn't come to that, but he was prepared to do anything he could to make sure all shoppers were safe. He grabbed both his coat and hers and led her out the door.

They held hands from the walk from their apartment to the place where they parked their truck. Lois made sure she wrote down exactly where to find every present on her list. She didn't want a repeat of last year when she had to look everywhere for the sweater she was looking for for Chloe. She patted her coat pocket to make sure it was still there. It was, so she relaxed for the rest of the ride since Clark was the one driving. She reached for the radio dial without really thinking about it. It was a station playing non stop Christmas carols.

"Are you ready for the crowds?" asked Clark interrupting an especially annoying rendition of a Christmas

She sees people lining up around the entrance and isn't surprised in the least about how many there are. He drives into the parking lot circling around for a while looking for a spot as she finally answers him, the song is still playing in the background as he cuts the ignition and parks the truck.

"As ready as I'll ever be, but it definitely looks like a good turnout this year," she responded with a laugh

Clark parked the truck then they both made their way to where the crowd had gathered at the entrance. Lois tried to make her way past other shoppers trying to get in front with Clark apologizing for her rudeness in her wake. After the third apology he decided to distract her before she started a fight and got them kicked out. His plan might have worked if the next shopper Lois spotted in line hadn't been Cat Grant. She always brought out Lois' competitive side and Clark knew keeping Lois calm was impossible now.

"Lois, maybe we should go to a different store first," he tentatively said as he watched his wife eye her rival

"Not a chance, Smallville. I'm not letting Cat get a chance at any of the items I've put on this list," she says pointing to the paper in her hand

She pushes her way through the crowd who had gathered around the entrance now, it was only a few more seconds until the store employees opened the doors. Clark just sighed and followed her again. He heard her trying to sweet talk her way in front of an elderly woman as they unlocked the entrance. People were pushing each other out of the way and displays were already falling as they made their way inside.

Lois grabbed his hand and instructed him on what he needed to do. "Clark, you go that way and I'll go this way and use whatever means you can to help us get the perfect gifts."

He knew that that meant that she had no problem with him using his abilities to their advantage for their adventure today, so in between saving people from hurting themselves in their mad dash to get the best deal and keeping an super powered eye on Lois he walked around the store with his half of her list. He watches her go in the direction of the ladies' clothing racks as he makes his way over to the jewelry department.

When there he found two women fighting over a broach in a display case. The pair began to shout at each other and were looking like they were ready to pounce on each other over that piece of jewelry. Clark was beginning to think that maybe it would be a good time for him to intervene when a security guard finally stopped it, though the women continue to bicker while on their way to the store's back rooms with the guard. Suddenly on the other side of the aisle he observed another woman trying to take a towel decorated with a cartoon character away from a little boy, and the woman had no problem taking the item away from the now bawling child. Clark sneaked over to where the two of them were standing and using his super speed handed the boy another cartoon character towel while nobody was looking.

Meanwhile Lois was walking to the south corner of the store, and up the stairs, where she hoped to get some answers for the difficulties she'd had so far in her shopping endeavors. Though she probably could have just walked in with no problems, she decided to sneak in instead. She managed to get inside the door and saw a young man not much older than her sitting at the desk in front of her. She knew that was the person she was looking for.

There was a loud commotion on the upper floor of the store. Clark could hear more than just the crash of the clothing racks that the rest of the patrons heard. To him it sounded like people were arguing in an office. He sped up the escalator and and found the office where he x-ray and used his super hearing on the closed door where he saw and heard a store manager dealing with an irate young woman with her being inches from the employee's face.

"I'm sorry ma'am, there is nothing I can do right now. May I offer you an additional rebate when we get a new shipment on Monday?" the red headed manager tried to reassure her

The brunette in front of him groaned exasperatedly "Look, I need this today, not three days from now! Understand?

The man in front of her gave her a scared look, but nodded

He handed her some fliers, trying to get her to calm down. Lois just reached for the door to the office again and left without them.

Clark knew that the irate woman was Lois, even without using his superpowers. He had no idea how she got from one end of the store and into the office so fast. The last time she was that fast was when she got his abilities. Of course she was already trying to get that manager to see things her way. She always did that, it was one of the things he loved about her.

She turns around seconds after leaving the office in a huff. Her husband hovering not far behind her with a look of humor crossed with sympathy. A look she's gotten to know well over the years.

"Can you believe that Cat Grant bought the last pair of boots that were on our list this year for the perfect gift for Chloe?" she informed him

He thought about that for a moment. This was the second year in a row that Chloe's present was the one that gave them difficulties. That was a little strange since both of them were usually pretty good at finding something for her. Turned out this year they just chose the most popular item for adults.

"I'm not dealing with all the people here again on Monday, Smallville," she explained

"Okay Lois, we'd probably have better luck online anyway," he tried to reassure her

They headed for the escalators and the exit. She didn't want to deal with this store anymore. She left the room as Clark giving one final look to all the chaos in the room. It was another eventful Black Friday shopping day.


End file.
